We Belong Together
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. Bamon. It's been months since Damon left. I begged him to stay, for our relationship, if nothing else, but he just walked away. He never told me why, he just left. Three years together and he just threw it all away, like it meant nothing to him. I wish I knew why. Someone knocked on the door, jarring me from my thoughts. Speak of the devil.


**A/: I put my iPod on shuffle and this happened. It's a bittersweet oneshot. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Background: All human. Stefan and Elena stayed together. Damon and Elena never dated. Bonnie and Jeremy only dated for like a minute. Bonnie never died.**

* * *

 **Song Suggestion/Inspiration: "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey  
** **I DO OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

I stared at the picture of us next to my bedside table, numbly. I can't bring myself to put it away. It hurts too much to not be able to see him, but I don't know why I keep torturing myself. It's been months since Damon left. I begged him to stay, for our relationship, if nothing else, but he just walked away. He never told me why, he just left. Three years together and he just threw it all away, like it meant nothing to him. I wish I knew why.

There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't think of him. He was my everything and he just ended up breaking my heart. I thought that we belonged together, but I guess I was wrong. I haven't been the same since he left. He just kept ranting about how everything he believed in was a lie. He stormed out and I haven't seen him since. I didn't know how to move on.

A knock on the door jarred me from my thoughts. I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. Speak of the devil. Damon was standing there, like nothing had changed. I gaped at him and slammed the door in his face. Everything came rushing back with a vengeance. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart, all over again.

"Bonnie, please open the door. I'm so sorry. I never should have left. I was so stupid." He begged me from the other side of the door. I just stood there, numb. Silent tears fell down my cheeks. We had been through so much together and when he left… I just… He opened the door and stepped inside. We moved to put his arms around me and I moved away from him.

"Don't you dare?!" I warned him. He let his arms drop to his sides.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for hurting you." He whispered. I shook my head and refused to look at him. "I didn't leave because of you. I just couldn't stay."

"Why then?" I hiccupped.

"I found out that Katherine was still alive. She let Stefan and I think she was dead for all of these years… I just lost it. I couldn't stay here." He explained. It wasn't an apology. We both knew that it wasn't.

"You could have at least told me." I accused. He just stood silently. "Did we mean that little to you?!" I growled. I rubbed my stomach, quietly. My baby bump was barely visible, but it was there. He didn't even know that I was pregnant. He wouldn't return any of my calls, so I just gave up. Stefan has been the one going with me to all of the doctor's appointments. He's been there for me a whole lot more than Damon has, and Stefan isn't even the father. He's just a good friend.

"Are you… Are _**we**_ pregnant?" He asked, quietly. I looked up at him, but I could barely make out his face through my tears.

" _ **I'm**_ pregnant. You lost the right to this child, when you left." I growled.

"Bonnie, you have no idea how sorry I am. I hate myself, for what I did to you. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't be the man you needed me to be then."

"I just needed you to be here!" I yelled at him. He looked ashamed with himself.

"I'm here now. I won't leave you again, either of you. I'm so sorry. I can't live without you. You're my world. I need you back in my life. When I left, it felt like I had lost a part of myself. I'm not the person I'm supposed to be, without you. Please, give me another chance. Take me back. Be my wife." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it.

"What?" I asked, numbly. I stared at the ring that he was holding.

"Be my wife. I will never leave you again. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I'm asking for it. You've always been so good to me. I'm miserable without you." He knelt down in front of me.

"God, Damon," I cried. I was a mess. I sank to the floor and he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't stop him this time. "You're such an asshole." I sniffled.

"Is that a yes?" He tried. My shoulders sagged and all of my anger left my body. I'm so angry with him, but I need him, just as much as he claims to need me.

"Yes," I breathed. He peppered kisses on top of my head and cradled me in his arms.

"Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will make things up to you. I'm going to be here for you and our child. You mean everything to me and I plan on showing you every day, just how much. I love you." He whispered. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I love you, too, Damon Salvatore." I wasn't ready to forgive him, yet, but I'm willing to try.


End file.
